


Inhale/In Hell

by Norlem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger - Freeform, Gen, POV Draco Malfoy, Post Hogwarts AU, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norlem/pseuds/Norlem
Summary: Слизеринский стол пустовал, но я упорно продолжал занимать свое привычное место, трусливо убеждая себя, что все еще может быть, как прежде. Это было настолько абсурдно-откровенной ложью, что иногда у меня даже получалось в нее верить. Но потом я вспоминал взгляд матери в день, когда отца под конвоем увезли в Азкабан, и тогда отравленной стрелой мое сердце пронзало осознание, что ничего уже не будет прежним.





	Inhale/In Hell

Я почти не помню судебного процесса. Не помню присутствовавших на слушании людей, как не помню голоса обвинителя и лица защитника, если допустить, что он у нас вообще был. Не могу даже воспроизвести в голове текст приговора и реакцию отца. Помню только уродливую трещину, изломанной змеей расчертившую каменную стену зала заседаний Визенгамота. Начинаясь почти под самым потолком, она скользила к выходу, словно надеялась сбежать из этого проклятого места. Словно что-то могло ее ждать за тяжелой дверью, кроме бесконечного отчаяния и глухой пустоты министерских коридоров. 

***

В день, когда все закончилось, мать взяла меня за руку и, не сказав ни слова, трансгрессировала к порогу невзрачного двухэтажного дома. Дверь открыла женщина, при виде которой мне едва удалось сдержать рвотный позыв. Я никогда прежде не видел свою вторую тетю, так что было бы несправедливо упрекнуть меня за такую реакцию: старшие сестры Блэк были слишком похожи, а холодный безумный смех Беллы намертво прилип к моим барабанным перепонкам и тревожным эхом сопровождал каждый шаг днем и каждый кошмар ночью.

***

Андромеда едва заметно отшатнулась, увидев нас на пороге, но потом крепко обняла Нарциссу, словно и не было между ними кровавой пропасти этой войны, в которой каждая из них потеряла слишком много.

«Здравствуй, Драко», — сказала она мне. Мне — одному из Пожирателей Смерти, части темного бессердечного механизма, который лишил ее внука родителей, а ее саму — дочери. Мне — трусу и предателю. Малфою. 

«Я позабочусь о ней».

Кажется, уже тогда я начал понимать, почему Темный Лорд проиграл. И ответом был вовсе не Мальчик-который-выжил.

***

В Хогвартс я вернулся в начале июля, когда стараниями преподавателей и старшекурсников уже были восстановлены Большой зал, кухня и больничное крыло, а так же наименее пострадавшая во время битвы башня Когтеврана, где временно разместили всех, кто участвовал в реконструкции замка. Слизеринцев среди них не было, что, впрочем, не казалось чем-то удивительным.

Зал с двигающимися лестницами на тот момент еще был разрушен, и сквозь зияющую в потолке рану можно было увидеть одинокие холодные звезды, которые казались гораздо дальше тех, что обычно эхом заклинания парили под потолком Большого зала. 

***

В кабинете директора было непривычно тихо: не было вечной какофонии звуков, создаваемой всевозможными приборами, назначения половины из которых, вероятно, не знал даже сам Дамблдор.

Профессор МакГонагалл сидела в кресле и разбирала какие-то бумаги, беспорядочным ворохом гнездившиеся на рабочем столе. В ответ на мою просьбу она только слабо кивнула и, уже когда я собирался уходить, добавила, что мне следует обратиться к профессору Флитвику насчет спального места. Я попросил разрешения жить в своей старой комнате — подземелья не были разрушены — и к моему удивлению мне это было позволено. В Большой зал я в тот день не пошел. Было слишком страшно смотреть в глаза. 

***

Меня распределили в отряд, который занимался восстановлением библиотеки, и на несколько дней я со всеми потрохами окунулся в это дело, стараясь не обращать внимания на удивленные взгляды окружающих и ноющую пустоту внутри.

***

Слизеринский стол пустовал, но я упорно продолжал занимать свое привычное место, трусливо убеждая себя, что все еще может быть, как прежде. Это было настолько абсурдно-откровенной ложью, что иногда у меня даже получалось в нее верить. Но потом я вспоминал взгляд матери в день, когда отца под конвоем увезли в Азкабан, и тогда отравленной стрелой мое сердце пронзало осознание, что ничего уже не будет прежним. 

***

К концу первой недели я впервые встретил Грейнджер в больничном крыле. Тогда я еще не понимал, что это на самом деле значило. Думал, что она помогает мадам Помфри или ей, как и многим после этой проклятой войны, приходится постоянно принимать Зелье сна без сновидений. Это было бы логично. _Нормально._ Все стены этого замка провоняли безумием, и сон слишком часто превращался в мучительную пытку: чудища, старательно игнорируемые днем, непременно высовывали свои мерзкие щупальца, стоило на замок опуститься тени. 

Я не гасил свечей, но даже так почти не мог спать: свист ветра превращался в бесконечные надрывные крики и стоны, выворачивающие внутренности наизнанку, разъедающие постепенно и безвозвратно что-то важное среди того немногого, что еще осталось от моей души.

***

Зубцы, ограждавшие круглую площадку на вершине Астрономической башни, и раньше не были достаточно высокими, чтобы обеспечить безопасность: они скорее просто обозначали край. Сейчас они даже с этой задачей едва ли справлялись больше, чем на слабенький «тролль». Впрочем, меня это нисколько не волновало. Утром я получил письмо от матери, и мне почему-то показалось очень важным прочесть его не в ставшей новым общим правилом тишине Большого зала, и даже не в привычном одиночестве подземелий. Нельзя сказать, что это письмо поразило меня, но… Для меня оно, несмотря на всё, наконец-то объявило эту чертову войну оконченной. В этом коротком письме я смог разглядеть настоящую Нарциссу Блэк, добрую и отзывчивую женщину, которой она на самом деле являлась, вопреки обеим фамилиям, сопровождавшим ее имя на протяжении стольких лет. Девушку, которая превратилась в тень, похоронила себя заживо, лишь бы не становиться убийцей. И теперь, в этих десяти строчках, написанных идеально ровным почерком, я видел ту женщину, которая в детстве читала мне сказки и однажды перед Рождеством показала, как вырезать снежинки из бумаги, пока отца не было дома. Где она этому научилась, я не знаю до сих пор, потому что тогда я был слишком мал, чтобы понимать, что маггловские игрушки это что-то совершенно не сочетающееся с фамилией Малфой. А потом она «ушла», оставив меня в железной клетке под названием «воспитание следующего Лорда Малфоя». Клетке, прутья которой до сих пор иногда сдавливают мою грудную клетку и заставляют не легкими, а жабрами тухлой селедки всасывать ставший вязким и тошнотворным воздух. 

Я сидел, свесив ноги, на самом краю площадки, в том месте, где несколько железных зубов были выкорчеваны каким-то заклинанием, а в щербатом камне была полукруглая выемка, размером со свернувшуюся клубком побитую псину. Там, глядя на почти уже умерший месяц, я плакал и впервые за долгое время не чувствовал себя сгнивающим изнутри. Наверное, это было неправильно. Не по-малфоевски. Но в тот момент я не чувствовал ничего, кроме огромного облегчения. 

Я никогда не питал особо теплых чувств к школе, которая была не больше, чем расширенным вариантом моей личной клетки, но… Но в тот момент готов был без помощи магии восстанавливать по кирпичику гребаный Хогвартс, если только это снова сделает мою мать счастливой. Заставит ее забыть весь этот ужас, который стал ее повседневной жизнью и почти сломал. Каким-то чудом только "почти". 

***

Я чуть не свалился с пятидесятиметровой высоты, когда тонкие руки, обвили мою грудную клетку, сцепляясь замком в области солнечного сплетения. За время войны я действительно стал параноиком, но мне никогда не достичь мгновенной реакции крестного, поэтому… Прежде, чем я успел выхватить палочку или вскочить на ноги или сделать что-нибудь еще более глупое, я услышал ее тихий бесцветный голос. 

— Это всего лишь я.

Как будто не было ничего более нормального, чем обнимать своего врага, плачущего впервые за последние не-знаю-сколько лет, если не считать истерики после той ночи на этой же злосчастной башне. Ночи, когда я понял, каким трусом был все эти годы, и даже успел обрадоваться этому факту. Лучше уж трус, чем убийца.

— Чего тебе, Грейнджер? — ответил грубо, скорее по привычке, чем потому что на самом деле так чувствовал. 

— Гермиона, — все тем же ничего не выражающим голосом поправила она.

За тот вечер она больше не сказала ни слова. Просто в какой-то момент расцепила руки, встала и ушла, пробормотав что-то отдаленно похожее на «холодно». Мне потребовался не один день, прежде, чем до меня дошло, что она хотела этим сказать. 

***

Если бы я жил вместе со всеми в Когтевранской башне, то знал бы, что Гермиона Джин Грейнджер никогда не появляется в гостиной, окрашенной в синее и бронзу. Возможно, я бы даже раньше заметил, что не появляется она и в Большом Зале. Но я был слизеринцем —единственным чертовым слизеринцем в этом замке! — а потому мой «дом» был в подземельях, а моим единственным обществом был я сам и книги, которые мадам Пинс милостиво разрешила мне взять из библиотеки. 

**

Я шел в сторону Большого зала, когда в меня врезался Поттер, поддерживая под руку девушку с Гриффиндора. Секунду он смотрел на меня, будто его приложили Конфундусом, а потом…

— Можешь проводить ее в больничное крыло? — выпалил он, вперив в меня свои отвратительные круглые стекляшки. 

Я так удивился, что просто кивнул и, сделав пометку «подумать об этом позже», подхватил Ромильду Вейн, которая была подозрительно молчалива, и уже боковым зрением заметил, как Поттер, развернулся на пятках и мгновенно слился из поля зрения. Наверное, вполне справедливо опасался, что я передумаю. 

***

В больничном крыле было тихо. Я усадил Ромильду на кровать, а сам отправился на поиски мадам Помфри. В маленькой комнатушке, которая была собственностью текущего штатного колдометика, ее не оказалось. Я уже собирался отправиться на поиски кого-то из преподавателей, когда со стороны ширмы в конце помещения раздался тихий скрип и, отодвинув белую занавеску, оттуда вынырнула Гермиона Грейнджер. 

— Что с ней случилось? — спросила она после секундного замешательства.

Я не знал.

— Понятия не имею. Поттер мне ничего не… — она предупредительно подняла руку, стоило ей услышать фамилию Мальчика-который-выжил. 

Гермиона просканировала Ромильду Диагностическим заклинанием, дала ей выпить какое-то зелье и после этого аккуратно уложила в постель. 

Потом она как-то странно посмотрела на меня и, внезапно схватив мою руку немного выше кисти, потянула в сторону ширмы. Времени, чтобы подготовиться к тому, что меня ждало, у меня не было, поэтому еще несколько минут после того, как я оказался в небольшом огороженном белой простыней пространстве, я потратил на бессмысленное моргание и не менее осмысленное открывание и закрывание рта.

***

Крестный был жив.

***

По крайней мере, мне хватило ума не ляпнуть какую-нибудь пошлость вроде: «Это же невозможно!», за что — я отчетливо это видел — Гермиона была мне признательна. Странно, но первым, что я почувствовал, была вовсе не радость, а страх. Потому что с битвы за Хогвартс прошло уже почти два месяца. Два гребанных месяца, за которые я врал себе едва ли не больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. Потому что говорить правду — больно. Я не бежал от призраков войны — от них так просто не избавиться — просто передвинул какой-то внутренний рубильник в положение «выключено», чтобы не чувствовать ничего. Но сейчас почему-то все равно чувствовал. Отчетливо осознавал, как мне не хватало этого человека, который мрачной тенью сопровождал мои школьные годы, поддерживая в меру своих возможностей, пытаясь всеми своими поступками сказать что-то важное, чего я никогда не мог понять. Но, кажется, начинал понимать теперь. Имело ли это хоть какой-то смысл?

Гермиона сжала ладонь, которую так и не убрала с моего предплечья, слабо кивнув в сторону выхода. Я почти забыл, что она тоже была здесь. И в следующую секунду внезапно подумал, что это я был здесь «тоже», а она просто «была». 

***

Не помню, как мы оказались в тот день на Астрономической башне. Гермиона не стала ничего рассказывать, а я не счел нужным ее к этому принуждать. Мы просто сидели на самом краю площадки, в том месте, где несколько железных зубов были выкорчеваны каким-то заклинанием, а в щербатом камне была полукруглая выемка, размером со свернувшуюся клубком побитую псину. И молчали. Каждый о своем. А потом, когда Гермиона встала и собралась уйти, я вместо нее эхом собственных мыслей сказал это ее странное «холодно». Потому что понял, наконец, что она хотела сказать.

***

Ей так же больно. И пусто внутри. 

***

«Можешь остаться со мной». Сказал, не успев осознать, как это могло прозвучать. Но она поняла. Возможно, потому, что сейчас ей это было нужнее, чем мне. 

В тот день, мы впервые заснули вместе. И ни одному из нас это не показалось неправильным. 

***

Гермиона ушла еще до того, как я проснулся. И мне удалось с ней увидеться только вечером, когда ноги почти неосознанно привели меня вместо подземелий к больничному крылу. 

***

В просторном помещении было темно. Только тусклая болезненно-желтая лампочка, расположившаяся на прикроватной тумбочке у последней койки, освещала хрупкую фигуру, забравшуюся в кресло с ногами. Гермиона негромко читала что-то вслух, я не стал ее перебивать. Просто сел на соседнюю кровать и стал слушать. У нее был красивый голос: немного хриплый, но при этом мягкий, обволакивающий, он рассказывал не столько историю, написанную чернилами на пожелтевших страницах книги, как историю самой Гермионы. И история эта была вовсе не из радостных...

***

Меня разбудил глухой звук, с которым книга упала на каменный пол. Только через несколько мгновения я сообразил, что стою в боевой стойке с палочкой, направленной в сторону звука. Подавив волну внезапной тревоги, я поднял глаза — Гермиона все еще сидела в кресле, под ее закрытыми веками беспокойно метались зрачки, а левая рука судорожно комкала шерстяную ткань пледа, укрывающего ее ноги. 

***

Ей снились кошмары.

Как и всем в этом чертовом замке. Разница была лишь в том, что умирали в них разные люди. И, кажется, теперь я знал кто умирал в ее. Не так уж и мало у нас с ней общего, в конечном итоге. 

***

С какой-то непонятной, почти болезненной нежностью я поднял потрепанный томик, обложка которого, вероятно, когда-то была небесно-голубой, и уже собирался аккуратно положить его на тумбочку, когда взгляд случайно упал на фразу, ютившуюся в нижнем углу страницы: "Все они жили долго и счастливо, и никому из них даже в голову не пришло, что источник, дарующий счастье, вовсе и не был волшебным." Отец никогда не позволял мне читать "Сказки барда Бидля" в детстве. Он видел в них то неуважение к чистокровным волшебниках, то излишнюю мягкосердечность, что в рамках его мира было едва ли не худшим преступлением. 

***

Я прекрасно помню, как на мгновение сжались в смертельном объятии металлические прутья вокруг моей грудной клетки, когда решение было принято, и, как они лопнули, стоило мне перевернуть страницу и прочитать вслух: "На высоком холме в зачарованном саду, за высокими стенами..." 

***

Я больше не был Малфоем. Я учился быть собой.


End file.
